A little blue
by Readerboy22
Summary: Ever get the blue sadness feeling? Donald sure does.


(Ok so, the mountain climb episode of ducktales, it wasn't bad, it was great. Though I think it deserves a sequel fic. Why? Well according to scrooge, the 2nd reason they went mountain climbing instead of staying home for Christmas was apparently santa must've accidentally messed his Manson up so...yeah. after the episode, I thought, "wait, how's Donald gonna react?" And so...yeah.)

(Also, WARNING: This fix fic has a surprising twist at the end. So let's go read it and find out what the twist is!)

Dewey: you sure it'll be calm back at the Manson uncle scrooge?

Scrooge: Its been a long climb you know. I'm sure we'll relax back at the Manson.

(Upon saying that, scrooge immediately began to think about how would Mrs beakly and Donald react, I mean...sure the guy who cut the rope that scrooge was using did it on purpose, but well...he technically was insensitive to the corpse of the guy! That'll take a month or a year for Donald and Mrs beakly to get over! Speaking of Donald, he was one scrooge was mostly concerned about, sure, he forgives scrooge for the Atlantis incident and...what ever happend at the incident where della...might've commited grand theif at a spear...as if it was a ancient doomsday device. But Donald still dosent trust him, and the trust might be waning, due to scrooge willingly letting Donald have his luck (or lack of) drained by a Chinese toad when he beat his ultra lucky cousin at a luck contest where he was locked In his, well it's a long story but, even if Donald's (let's face it) craptastic luck got him out of it and...killed the frog. That was enough for Louie to call scrooge out of (and mind you that in this reboot, he's now a greedy kid.) All this just worries scrooge. But he reassured himself that maybe JUST MAYBE Donald wouldn't have an angerism over it...that is untill they noticed Mrs beakly sitting at the front door with a worried expression.)

Webby: why is beakly look nervous?

Huey: we're only a day after Christmas day.

Scrooge: maybe she's just glad were back that's all.

(The gang got out of the taxi, in which scrooge relunctly paid him $5, and went to talk to beakly)

Launchpad: something wrong beakly?

Beakly: it's Donald, after yesterday, he's not himself now.

(Scrooge peeks through the door to see what happend, but he sees...nothing Donald did out of rage. Just a clean Manson.)

Scrooge: you sure beakly? It seems Donald took what you said well. Where is he anyway?

Beakly: in his the boy's room. But...he might be broken.

(The gang go to the triplet's room to check on him and what they saw was just...creepy. there were pillows with colors of the triplets shirts, faces drawn on them, a cake that looks like it was made 100 years ago. And Donald wearing his birthday suit...or as the term is actually defined, Donald is naked.)

The gang: Donald?!

Donald: (crazed) oh hi guys! And scrooge! Glad you can come to the Christmas party!

Webby: what happend?!

Donald: oh nothing just a coping mechanism, since...you know (starts to get angry) SOMEBODY JUST DECIDED NOT TO DO CHRISTMAS AND INSTEAD WENT MOUNTAIN CLIMBING!!!

Scrooge: i...i can explain!

Donald: What? That santa made a mistake?!

Scrooge: He knows what he did!

Donald: That I was thinking "Mrs beakly must be kidding of what she said, like Scrooge is not gonna show, makeing me sad and angry, and MAYBE JUST MAYBE!! that I can get a chance to see if he's still the great uncle to me when I was a kid! (Silence ensues,)...and not be...a greedy man...

Scrooge: oh my god...donald...im so sorry!

Donald: No. Just. Leave me alone.

(Donald ignores Scrooge' s pleads and walked to his boat.)

(A week had passed, and Donald now looks like a trash duck hybrid. Scrooge was getting more concerned over the week, then he got an idea.)

Scrooge: I got it! I'll have him destroy me!

(This obviously baffled the gang)

Launchpad: pretty sure he'll kill you Mr mcduck

Scrooge: yeah but it won't be me! It'll be life sized figures of me! Then after all is done, I'll give him a speech of forgiveness!

Mrs beakly: your sure it'll work? He's quite quick to anger.

Scrooge: I'm positive it'll work! It's not like Donald has something planned.

(The next day, Donald heard a knock at his boat's door)

Scrooge: Donald!

Donald: what do YOU want?

Scrooge: it's a surprise!

Donald: I don't care what it is, I'm not talking to You!

Scrooge: sure about that?

Donald: yes I'm sure!

Scrooge: ok. Beakly! Launchpad! You know what to do.

Beakly and launchpad: right!

(The 2 picked Donald's bed up and carried him to the mansion)

Donald: oh for crying out loud, what part of NO don't you understa-

(Before he finished his question, he saw what looked liked 1000 paper mache made life sized replicas of scrooge, he can see them from the stairs, hallway, and ceiling!)

Gang: surprise!

Donald: wha?!

Scrooge: I realised a week ago that you were right. I had became a fallen hero to you...so I decided to make replicas of myself to take your aggression to them, but after your done, I have a speech for you.

Donald: so you want me to destroy all these replicas?

Scrooge: yep!

(Donald then smiled with sadistic glee. Then he reached his arm to scrooge.)

Donald: alright. But that speech better be good!

Scrooge: alright nephew!

(Scrooge grabs Donald's hand for a shake, only to feel a sudden sharp pain in his hand.)

Scrooge: OW!

(Scrooge briefly closed his hand in pain, when he opend it, he saw that not only is his hand bleeding, it made a blue mark in the center. When scrooge looked at Donald, he revealed that he was wearing a hidden tack in his hand)

Donald: force of habit. No...you might want to go outside...NOW.

(The gang did want Donald requested. Moments after they closed the front door, all they heard was Donald screaming and laughing like an insane person, and the sounds of a paper shredding. 5 minutes later, it seemed to stopped, when the gang peeked, it looked like an Xenomorph massacre, picecs of every scrooge model was ripped to bits and Donald looked like he had a murder run.)

Dewey: wow! Uh...congrats uncle Donald!

Huey: yeah!...(whispering: oh dear)

Louie: what a...throwdown! (Whispering: I'm gonna puke)

Webby: yeah! (Whispering: I think one of their hearts is still beating)

Donald: now. The speech.

Scrooge: oh right.

(He gets the paper where he wrote his speech, but before he read the title, his stomach gurgled.)

Scrooge: ok. Must be hungry.

Donald: don't worry about that. Come on the speech!

Scrooge: ok, the title is "I'm sorry" "I think it's safe to say that I'm not a big fan of Christmas, but never mind that, I'm sorry Donald. Your a great-"

(Scrooge's stomach gurgled again)

Donald: go on.

Scrooge: "your a great nephew to have, no offense to the triplets, I love you, webby, the triplets, and to all my friends. Love scrooge. P.S i hope this'll be enough for you."

Donald: it already is

(He hugs scrooge)

Donald: thanks scrooge.

Scrooge: your welcome nephew.

(He's stomach gurgled again. This time it's now starting to annoy him)

Scrooge: what's wrong with my tummy?

Donald: look at your fingers.

Scrooge: what for?

(He looked at his fingers which now looks oddly blue.)

Scrooge: huh? I'm not chocking, so why is my fingers blue?

(Just then, the blue color started to spread from his fingers to his hands, arms, shoulders, neck, body, feet, and head, even his eyes and tounges turned blue!)

Huey: Donald? What's happening to him?

Donald: just a little something extra that's all.

(Before scrooge can even say anything he felt full all of a sudden)

Scrooge: blegh! I feel like I drank a gallon of water.

(He placed his hand in his stomach, which oddly felt bloated, when he looked at his gut, it was starting to bulge as he was starting to swell up!)

The gang: WHAT THE?!

Donald: I overheard what you were planning yesterday, so I put something extra, so I injected a blueberry formula in this tack.

Scrooge: you WHAT?!

Donald: just helping that's all.

(Scrooge tries to move and scold donald but since he was swelling up, each step became harder and harder to walk. Eventually his crotch swelled up before he reached Donald, making walking (or even waddling) almost impossible, after 7 minutes, Scrooge stopped swelling, and is now a 10 ft blueberry duck.)

Donald: how does it feel?

Scrooge: I feel like a bloated hippo! Joe do you think I feel?!

Louie: That was SO uncalled for Donald!

The gang: yeah!

Donald: He at least forgives me. I'll just forgive him.

(He walks to the berried scrooge)

Donald: I'm sorry I turned you into a blueberry. Do you accept it?

Scrooge: don't move.

Donald: ok.

(While standing, Scrooge uses every inch of his willpower to bounce up and down at Donald.)

Scrooge: now I do.

(Donald popped his head out of scrooge round body)

Donald: great!

(He then faints)

(THE END)


End file.
